The Shower Prank
by Allen Blaster
Summary: To keep it simple, Cyborg is mad at a certain green changeling for a prank. So he returns the favor by tampering with his shower. He does get a target. Unfortunately, she is not a very big fan of pink. BBxRae. Rated T for implied stuff. That's all I can say.


**You know, with all that I've been writing lately, I've decided a nice fluffy one-shot was in order. Here is to hoping you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I simply don't own the Teen Titans. Thank Azar the real owners of it do lots of BBXRAE!_

* * *

 ** _The Shower Prank_**

* * *

We set our scene today in the dark creepy basement of Titan's Tower. Home to most of the storage areas, old junk, rats, and other creepy things. There was almost nothing of value to be found down there. t was such a scary place, that the Titans chose not to even go down there unless it was absolutely necessary. Even Raven was cautious when entering such a place.

But to one Titan, it was so much more than absolutely necessary to be down there today.

Cyborg was standing in a maze of pipes, using his bionic eye to find his target. In one hand was a toolbox, filled to the brim with every tool and part he needed for the job. While in the other hand, was what looked like a very simple can of pink paint.

Finally, his bionic eye caught one small pipe in the midst of all of them. His eye flashed red as it identified the target. ' _Hot water; room 40b.'_ Showed up on his bionic brain.

Cyborg let out an evil chuckle as he walked up to it and got to work. The sound of metal against metal soon filled the air. ' _Oh boy is the grass stain going to get it now.'_ Cyborg thought evilly to himself.

You see, about two days ago, or in Cyborg's mind: two days, one hour, sixteen minutes, and thirty-two seconds; Beast Boy had committed the ultimate crime against him. A catastrophe so big, as to have leaved Cyborg speechless for two, whole, hours. After which he had almost killed the green bean and spent the last two days undoing his dirty deed.

And what do you think that might be?

Beast Boy had painted his baby, and made the T-Car into the Pink-Car. Then he had put **Cyborg's Baby** on the sides in sparkling pink and red glitter. He had even went as far as putting unicorn stickers from ' **My Little Pony'** all over and inside the car. Cyborg still didn't know how he had even managed to get his hands on all of those.

If that had been the worst part, then Cyborg might not have tried to kill Beast Boy. But he found out about the prank in the worst way possible.

YouTube Livestream.

Beast Boy had somehow repaired the duplicate of himself he made when he infiltrated Hive Academy. And painted his cybernetic parts to be all pink. And then made the duplicate drive all over town as he recorded the whole thing.

His duplicate had been made to make fart and burping noises most of the time. While occasionally shouting **Booyah!** at the crowds of people who had gathered on the sidewalks to see the spectacle. At one point, he even managed to make his duplicate speak.

"I don't know about you all! But I am heading to the Hello Kitty store!"

Overall, it had taken his shocked brain two hours after it was all said and done to figure out just what had happened in the video. And that was when Beast Boy had been showing the recording to Raven.

The grass stain had never been so lucky as to be near his girlfriend in that moment. For if it hadn't been for Raven, Cyborg would have dropkicked him out of the Tower into the bay. Still, as Cyborg had redone his baby, the evil thoughts in his head wouldn't go away.

Beast Boy had humiliated him. He had made him the laughing stock of Jump City. But worst of all, he couldn't go anywhere now without his baby being called the Pink-Car. And for that, he was going to pay the ultimate price.

' _It's payback time bitch!'_

Cyborg finished his tinkering of the pipeline, and wiped a bead of sweat off his head to examine his handiwork. The pipeline still looked the same like all the others in this maze. Except for the fact that it now had this strange funnel object in the middle of it that was attached to the pipeline. The hole in the middle at the bottom of the funnel though was closed.

Cyborg opened the compartment on his arm and pressed a button, and the hole at the bottom of the funnel opened. A spray of water instantly came up, as the pressure of the pipe made it go up out of the pipe. Cyborg quickly closed it up again, yet he was grinning evilly. His new addition to the pipeline would work very well indeed.

He quickly placed the bucket of paint over the funnel, making sure not a drop escaped as he did so. Then turned his finger into a mini blowtorch as he welded the bucket to the funnel. Making sure to keep all the pressure in, so the paint wouldn't go flying everywhere but inside the pipe when he activated his prank.

And then he was done.

Cyborg checked the time on his arm. It was 9:30 A.M. He laughed evilly to himself. ' _Grass stain should be getting up. And now, it's time to get some revenge!'_ He thought.

He quickly made his way out of the maze of pipes before he ran up out of the basement. Even though he had went down there with determination, the place still gave him the heeby jeebies. So he made sure to get out of there as quick as possible. He could have sworn he heard his evil laugh from before reverberate back to him.

Several moments later, he was in a hallway standing behind Beast Boy's door. His ear was pressed up against it, as he tried to hear if Beast Boy was in the shower or not. But because of how thick the door was, he couldn't hear if he was in the shower or not.

Cyborg carefully slid the door open, making sure to not make a sound. He peaked into the dark room, using his night vision in his cybernetic eye to scan the bunk bed. There was no lump in the top or bottom part of it, though there was a clear indentation in the bottom part that suggested he had just been sleeping recently.

Cyborg took a look around the somewhat messy room. Making sure that Beast Boy wasn't in some corner lying in wait. Though the odds of him knowing about this coming prank was close to nill. Cyborg was actually a little surprised when he found the grass stain's room was cleaner than usual. With there actually being paths in the piles of junk that led to his bed, bathroom, closet, and a few other places. It even smelled a little nice in his opinion.

He wasn't there about the room though. And he found that no green changeling was in sight.

Cyborg gently tiptoed across Beast Boy's green carpet, and within a moment, he was right behind Beast Boy's bathroom door. He heard a sound coming from behind it, and put his ear up against it. This time, he could clearly hear the sound of running water. After a moment, he heard a somewhat happy sigh behind the door. Cyborg grinned wickedly. Nobody made that kind of sigh unless they had a nice hot stream going.

Project PinkBack was good to go!

Cyborg activated the video camera in his eye as he set up a Livestream for YouTube. "Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. Aliens and Animals." He said in a quiet announcer's voice. "Two days ago, my own teammate humiliated me in front of the eyes of millions. Today, I simply wish to return the favor, by doing to him what he had done to me. In the worst spot possible."

Cyborg paused, as if building suspense. "Now, in case you are all wondering, yes, I am standing in the green bean's room. And yes, that is his bathroom door that I'm looking at. Now all I have to do is press this button here. And…"

A couple seconds passed… then.

"Why did the water cool just then!" The shout sounded from behind the door. Cyborg giggled into his hand. He didn't even know that it wasn't Beast Boy who yelled.

"Wait… that isn't water… AHHHHHHH!..." The high pitched scream seemed to reverberate throughout the room.

Cyborg was laughing to himself. "And that folks was our green friend discovering he had water resistant pink paint going through his shower faucet. I'd love to see him try and wash that off. Nobody messes with my baby!" Cyborg said to the crowd of cheering livestreamers. Now all he would have to do is wait for the door to open, and-

"Rae! Are you pink!?" A different shocked voice sounded from behind the door.

...

' _Um… did he just say Rae?'_ Cyborg's brain thought.

"No way! I thought I was orange!" A sarcastic shout was heard from behind the door.

"Well… um… this was certainly unexpected folks." Cyborg said to himself.

"Wait, was that someone I heard behind the door?" Beast Boy said.

The Livestreamers were confused, while Cyborg had a very bad feeling in his gut. He started to slowly back away from the door. "Well, um, folks. It seems like I might have hit some technical difficulties. I think I might just leave you for now, and try to see if I can live through-"

The door suddenly opened, and Cyborg couldn't find the will to finish his sentence. Beast Boy was in the background, he was still all green with a towel wrapped around his waist. His face was looking sternly at Cyborg.

But that didn't even compare to the death defying glare that a very pink, dressed only in a green bathrobe, and four red eyed Raven was giving him. Cyborg had honestly never found the color pink and green very scary before. But with the way Raven looked, she made it work. And work well indeed, since his cybernetic parts wetted himself at the sight.

Cyborg turned around to run out of the room. Only to end up running into a translucent black barrier.

" **Cyborg!"** Rage shouted at him.

Cyborg's brain was in the gutter. As he tried in vain to come up with an excuse to live. But his brain was failing him.

" **Is there any reason why the shower water suddenly turned pink while I was in it?!"** She shouted at him.

"Uh… I was about to… um… uh… why are you in Beast Boy's shower anyways!? I thought you two had just started dating last week!" Cyborg tried to shift the subject off himself.

It didn't work, as Rage went under the doorway and floated ominously towards Cyborg. Cyborg seemed to realize his mistake then. Sure, Raven was Beast Boy's girlfriend now, but she was still a private person about their relationship. So for him to say that she had been in the shower, possibly with Beast Boy...

' _Oh god, I just screwed myself over with that comment.'_ He thought in fear to himself.

Rage smiled a little to maliciously at him. " **Well Cyborg, what me and my boyfriend do in our alone time is our business. And I believe that since you interfered in our business, than I have no other choice…"** Rage said.

Cyborg gulped, what was she going to do, what was she going to DO!? He started to cower on the floor. Rage huffed in the air above him.

" **Oh please, just grow a pair Cy. I'm not going to kill you."** Was all Rage said. But the way she said it made Cyborg gulp with fear.

"If you're not going to kill me, than what are you going to do!?" He yelled in a fear filled tone. Hoping in vain that his leader or Starfire would hear it.

Rage only smiled maliciously at him at his comment. " **Why, I'm going to return the favor."**

And suddenly, just like that, a portal appeared underneath his feet. And Cyborg fell screaming into it before he disappeared. The portal closed without a sound, leaving the room with only Raven in it. Who was now back to normal.

Raven turned around, calm faced once again after what she had done. Beast Boy was staring at her in shock from the doorway. "Did… did you really… just..." He found himself trying to say.

Raven shook her head. "Don't worry, your best friend is still very much alive Garfield. It's just going to take him a while to get back. If he has the guts to call for help that is." Raven said in a monotonous tone.

Beast Boy took her answer to heart, but then sighed. "Damn, and he just had to mess with my shower. Now what are we going to do?"

Raven smirked, as her powers had already found the source of Cyborg's tampering and made sure it was permanently destroyed. She had also purged the rest of the paint from the pipeline to the shower.

"The shower's just fine Gar. Now get back inside."

Beast Boy looked skeptically at her. "Are you sure, I mean, I'm not much of a fan of being pink either." He said to her.

Raven simply untied her bathrobe, letting it fall onto the floor. Beast Boy gaped at her naked glory, even though he had seen it plenty of times now. But with the way she was smirking at him, as she sauntered past him into the bathroom. He found his mind very much in the gutter.

She got to the door of the shower, and his head turned to follow her. She opened the door, and turned to face him. She let her lust filled gaze focus directly on him.

"What are you waiting for Gar? This paint isn't going to clean itself off without some help." She said in a seductive gravelly tone.

Beast Boy was all too eager to comply. His shredded clothes hit against his bathroom mirror, even as he dived into the shower and tackled Raven into the stream of hot water. Raven let out a happy moan as she let her Beast ravage her.

They'd take a lot of time scrubbing off all that pink paint.

And in the end, they found the color pink wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Cyborg opened his mouth, letting out a long stream of what turned out to be pink paint from it. Before he then swam his way to the edge of the vat he had fallen into from the portal. It took him a minute of swimming around the edge to find his way to a ladder. It took him another five to get out of the storage room he had been in. And fifteen minutes after that to finally get out of the building itself.

He was still dripping paint onto the grass beneath him as he looked around. Not recognizing in the slightest where he was. Also, upon leaving, he found the paint storage building he had been in was in the middle of nowhere. There looked to be no buildings within miles of him.

He opened up the compartment in his arm, and had to use some leaves on the ground nearby to clear the paint from his gps locator. He examined it closely, only for his eyes to widen in shock as he realized where he was.

He was just twenty miles outside of Steele City. Clear on the other edge of the U.S. from Jump City. And he was as pink as you could possibly get. With only one possible way of getting back home.

Cyborg didn't want to do it. He absolutely didn't want to do it. But his stomach growled, reminding him how he had missed breakfast that morning in preparation for his prank. He didn't want to do it. But it looked like he had to.

"This is Cyborg, calling Bumblebee." He said in a defeated tone to his communicator.

He was in for one heck of a ride on the way back. What with Bumblebee giving him the new nickname of pink Sparky. The Spanish twins Mas and Menos taking pictures of their man in pink. Speedy had never been seen smirking so widely as he had been that day. And Aqualad, for the first time since coming up to Atlantis, laughed at the sight of his former metallic leader in pink. His whole ride back would be one hell of a nightmare from his team.

Hopefully he would still find some trace of manliness after it was all over. I mean, it wasn't like he had it all recorded, right?

Oh wait, the Livestream he had activated from before was still on…

At least he took all the humiliation off his baby.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah yeah, I know it's a little bit shorter than my usual work. But I liked it. I think it's nice and fluffy enough. Plus, it's a shower prank. You can never go wrong with that!**

 **Please, remember to leave those nice comments of yours! And favorite it while you're at it! The more people who like this, the better!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
